The Cybermen, part 3
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: The sequel to my Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball crossover, The Cybermen, part 2! After having defeated the Cybermen at Mobius & at Elmore, he fights them again at the final place they will invade: The Mushroom Kingdom! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Mario is owned by Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

The Cybermen, part 3, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my twenty-fourth fanfic! Sorry I haven't been able to update and/or post fanfics for a long time. I had the terrible condition that we all know as writer's block. If you don't know what that is, it's where you lose the ability to produce new work (in this case, fanfics) for a period of time. But now, I'm back, & I'm ready to post the third and final part of my Cybermen fanfic, set in the Mushroom Kingdom! Let's get this fanfic started!**

The doctor walked back into the TARDIS after saving Elmore. He closed the door & teleported away. "Okay, so I've saved Mobius from the Cybermen, & then I've saved Elmore from the Cybermen. Let's see if there's any Cybermen left. And if so, where are they headed off to next?" he asked himself. He decided to take a look, & saw that the Cybermen will be invading the Mushroom Kingdom. "The Mushroom Kingdom!?" the doctor shouted. "Are they using the same scheme as the Daleks!? Oh well, might as well go there… Allons-y!" he shouted. The TARDIS teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**In the Mushroom Kingdom…**

Mario & Luigi arrived at the castle with Peach. Mario & Luigi had recently saved Princess Peach from Koopa Paratroopas again. "Thank you, Mario!" Peach said to Mario. She gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

Mario had started blushing as soon as Peach kissed him. "You're very welcome, Princess Peach," he said.

As soon as Luigi had opened the castle door to enter, the TARDIS showed up right in front of him. "Holy crap!" he shouted as he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Peach & Mario asked. Then they saw the TARDIS at the front door. Mario gasped & shouted, "It's Sydney again!"

The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "Hello again, Mario, Luigi, & Peach," the doctor said, waving his right hand at them.

"Hello, again, Sydney," Mario & Peach replied.

Luigi got up & told the doctor, "Oh, it's just you, Sydney."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you, Luigi," the doctor replied.

"That's alright," Luigi replied. "Anyway, what do you have to tell us?" he asked the doctor.

"Remember those Daleks we fought earlier?" the doctor asked.

"Uh-huh," Mario, Luigi, & Peach all replied, nodding their heads.

"Well, we have another evil group of robots heading our way!" the doctor told them. "They're called Cybermen!"

"Cybermen?" Mario, Luigi, & Peach asked.

"Yes, that's what they're called," the doctor replied.

"How deadly are these things?" Mario asked.

"If they touch you, they will electrocute you!" the doctor answered.

"Do you have to make them kill themselves?" Luigi asked. "Because if so, then-" he was interrupted by the doctor.

"No, thankfully," the doctor. "However, you cannot touch them if you don't want to get electrocuted. Plus, these Cybermen are only non-resistant to plasma. Thankfully, I have plenty of plasma guns!" the doctor said, pulling out his plasma guns.

"Well, how are they resistant to everything except for plasma guns?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story," the doctor replied. "I'll tell you why when we start planning our attack."

"Okay," Mario, Luigi, & Peach replied.

"Anyway, we need to find everyone who previously helped us out on the battle with the Daleks!" the doctor shouted.

"We would, but they're all in the castle, & your time machine's blocking our path," Mario replied.

"Oh, whoops," the doctor said. "Sorry about that. If you three can help me push the TARDIS, that would be great." Mario, Luigi, & Peach decided to help the doctor push the TARDIS. It took 5 minutes to push the TARDIS out of the way. The doctor, Mario, Luigi, & Peach were all panting from moving the TARDIS. "Well, thanks guys," the doctor told Mario, Luigi, & Peach.

"You're welcome, Sydney," Mario, Luigi, & Peach replied.

"Alright, now that we got the TARDIS out of the way, we can tell the heroes about the attack!" the doctor said. He, Mario, Luigi, & Peach ran into the castle to tell all of the heroes about the Cybermen invasion.

**And that's the first chapter! Now, I see that June's almost over, so I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cybermen, part 3, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my twenty-fourth fanfic! Sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter yesterday. I was busy doing another thing I had to do, which was the reason I missed the deadline. And since this is the last day of June as of this writing, I'll be posting the third chapter tomorrow, much like I did with The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 2-Elmore Vs. Daleks months ago. Anyway, let's get this second chapter started!**

The doctor, Mario, Luigi, & Peach ran into the castle. They appeared at the top, where the heroes who defeated the Daleks were at. "Guys!" They all shouted as they ran in.

"Sydney!" Wario, Waluigi, & Caligio shouted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted, translating to "Sydney!"

"We're so glad you're all here!" the doctor shouted.

"So, what brings you here?" Wario asked.

"There will be another invasion against another group of evil robots!" the doctor answered.

"Just like with the Daleks?" Caligio asked.

"Yes, Caligio," the doctor answered. "These robots are called Cybermen. They're not quite as deadly as the Daleks, but they're still very dangerous!"

"How dangerous?" Waluigi asked.

"If you touch them, they will electrocute you!" Mario answered.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi shouted in fear.

"Not only that, but the Cybermen attacking the Mushroom Kingdom are only non-resistant to plasma!" Luigi shouted.

"Oh my!" Wario, Waluigi, & Caligio shouted, while Yoshi shouted it's name in fear again.

"If only they _weren't_ only non-resistant to plasma! This would've been another good time to use my garlic power!" Wario shouted.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"Oh no- dammit, Sydney! You don't ask what Wario means!" Mario, Luigi, & Peach shouted at the doctor.

"Why?" the doctor asked.

"By garlic power, I mean my flatulence!" Wario answered the doctor's question about garlic power.

The doctor had a disgusted look on his face. "Oh… shit!" he shouted, regretting ever asking that question as it made him remember what Wario could do against the Daleks.

**Flashback…**

The doctor, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, & Yoshi were all planning out their attack against the Daleks. The doctor asked Wario, "So, Wario, what can you do?"

"No! Don't- aw, dammit!" Mario, Luigi, Peach, & Waluigi all shouted. Yoshi shouted it's name, translating to the same thing everyone else shouted.

"Well, I can use my flatulence to attack the Daleks!" Wario answered.

The doctor had a disgusted look on his face. "Why did I even allow this guy to fight with us?" he asked himself, regretting ever having Wario fight alongside him & everyone else.

**End of flashback…**

The doctor continued to have his disgusted look. "I regret knowing about Wario's flatulence…" he said.

"We all do, Sydney," Mario replied.

"Anyway," the doctor said, back to explaining the attack against the Cybermen. "What I've brought for this battle is these plasma guns!" He handed his plasma guns to Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, & Caligio.

"Plasma guns, eh?" Caligio asked.

"Yes, these are the weapons that we will need in order to defeat the Cybermen!" the doctor replied. "But first, we'll need a plan…" he said. "Everyone, to the front door!" He, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, & Caligio all ran to the front door of the castle to plan out their attack against the Cybermen.

**And that's the second chapter! It's a little short, I know, but the next one, releasing tomorrow, will be a lot longer. Don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
